


It's a Zoo in Here

by Megasaur



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Otters, otta wan kenobi, zookeeper!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: You’re a zookeeper and a particular guest keeps using animal puns and pick up lines.





	It's a Zoo in Here

Dayton loves animals, so much so that he gives a portion of his earnings to the local zoo each year. He visits the zoo randomly to be sure the animals are still being treated right and his money is going to a good place. The last time he was there you, one of the zookeepers, caught his eye when he saw you working with the otters. When he came back a month later on his break from racing he specifically requested you to do his tour. 

This wasn’t in your normal job description, but what the local celebrity wants, he gets. At least that is what your boss said when he popped his head into your office to let you know you had a change of plans for work today and needed to do a tour in 30 minutes. You groaned in distaste about having to deal with a person and not your usual animal counterparts.

–

Shrugging on a vest adorned with the zoos name, reserved for those giving a private tour, you walked out to meet your guest for the day. You hoped it wasn’t one of the rich assholes who donated to the zoo, but since they asked for you by name it was likely. You looked up when you reached your meeting spot and there he stood, Dayton White. You were taken aback for a moment not expecting him to be one to ask for you by name. You never really met him or talked to him on his previous visits. 

“Mr. White?” You asked and he nodded.“I’m your guide for the day” you held out your hand for a shake telling him your name. He took your hand in his with a firm grip and shook twice, you lost your train of thought with his blue eyes focused only on you. You missed what he said and hoped it wasn’t important. 

“Oh um. Follow me Mr. White and we can get this tour started.” you said as you started to walk towards backstage. 

“Please sweetheart. Call me Dayton.” he drawled out following you. You turned your head and nodded in confirmation over your shoulder as you walked him through the big blue double doors into the “water animals” portion of the zoo, your specialty. Walking and talking about the new developments back stage you came upon the whales. 

“Whale, Whale, Whale, what do we have here?” he asked with a mischievous look. You started to laugh but quickly turned it into a cough bringing you hand up to cover your mouth quickly to hide your smile. He could still see in your eyes that it caught you off guard and you enjoyed his pun. He decided right there that it was going to be his goal to make you break. You regained your composure and continued on with the tour and told him about the new things happening with the whales and their care. Conversation flowing smoothly as he asked questions and you answered. 

After taking him to a few more locations backstage (and a few more slips of terrible puns from him) you took him over to see the otters, your favorite co-workers. You told him to stay where he was and walked around to the other side of the habitat as you told him about your favorite creatures. 

“Sea otters have an ingenious method to open shellfish.” You handed a shellfish to the closest otter as you talked. “They will float on their back, place a rock on their chest, and then smash it down on it until it breaks open.” Otta Wan Kenobi demonstrated for him as you told him how they did it. 

Dayton seemed impressed as you talked, but really he was just cooking up a pun and finding the right place to insert it. Rambling on about the otters and playing with them, you paused and looked up at him. There was a comfortable stillness in the habitat as the two of you just looked at each other and smiled from across the way. 

Otta Wan Kenobi must not have liked the attention taken off him as he grabbed your arm and cuddled against it squeaking, breaking up the moment, as you divert your attention to him Dayton chimed, “Oh well that is otter-ly adorable.” 

“Get otter here with that pun” you giggled out. 

He hung his head in show, “I am otterly ashamed. I have been cooking up all the otter puns I could while watching you and not paying attention to a word you said.” 

“Can I make a confession?” you asked, he nodded and waited for you to go on. You bit your lip before continuing, “I sorta, kinda, maybe live for puns.” He made a fist with one hand and slightly shook it in the air close to his chest, bit his bottom lip and scrunched his nose as if to say “score” without any words. 

You walked back around the habitat to him and grabbed his hand forcing him to follow closely behind you. Bringing him through double doors and to the Beluga viewing area you stopped in front of the large glass. Your nose was inches from it, wonder on your face as you went on about the Belugas. He watched as your eyes lit up when one of the belugas swam up and butted his nose against the glass. You explained that her name was Kimalu, Inuit for someone special, and signaled for her to wiggle her melon as she let our chirps and whirrs. After giving him a few more facts you turned to see him staring at you and not paying a bit of attention to the wonder of a creature in front of you.

He snapped out of his daze, “Do you have some bug spray?” You gave him a weird look because why would someone be asking about bug spray here? He continued on, “Because I have butterflies in my stomach” 

You blushed and swatted at his bicep resting it there, “Oh stop it, Mr White” You didn’t want to admit it but you had a swarm of them yourself from the way he was looking at you. 

Clearing his throat he looked down at your hand still on his arm, and pulled you closer. “Are you a beluga whale?” you snickered knowing it was gonna be another cheesy line but you couldn’t help but love it. Moving his face closer and closer to yours in the brief silence, now his face mere inches from yours he finished “Because those lips are pulling me in.” 

You pulled him the rest of the way in. At first it was chaste, but he quickly deepened it and you forgot you were at work as you melted into him. Breaking apart you realized what you had done and turned beat red in the middle of the viewing area as a bunch of people hooted and hollered for the two of you. Burying your face in your hands you started to walk back through the double doors as Dayton threw his arm around your shoulders before whispering in your ear “I would like to do that again if you do. Maybe somewhere more private?” 

Grabbing his hand you pulled him into your office and closed the door, he was on you like a lion with his prey, slamming you against it just as the lock clicked.


End file.
